Muy Caliente
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Came from a prompt on tumblr. "I'm gonna need a fic where Emma is teasing Regina so much to the point where she starts moaning in Spanish." (I do realize some of the Spanish may sound weird to a lot of you. I did in fact get help from 3 different fluent Spanish people on it. There are only a few phrases I did on my own. Apparently it all comes down to translation. )


**Rating**: So very freaking M! Hide yo kids! But you don't necessarily have to hide your wife. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Prompt**: I'm gonna need a fic where Emma is teasing Regina so much to the point where she starts moaning in Spanish.

**Side Note**: Thank you heymikiusofine (ontumblr) for letting me write this prompt for you. (: Also, I realize the Spanish may not be entirely accurate in some places. Those places, I'm sure, are where I ventured off on my own with the phrases. But bear with me, I tried my best. Thanks to everyone who did help me on some of these phrases though. I am forever in your debt. To those of you who don't speak Spanish, I apologize. To those of you who do speak Spanish and I butchered your language, I apologize for that as well. Not beta-ed, so every single mistake is mine.

* * *

Friday's in Storybrooke were nothing typical, nothing special. At least, they weren't for most people in the town. For Regina Mills and Emma Swan, it was actually a completely different story. Friday's were the days they'd take a few hours from work and meet back at the mayoral mansion for some 'down time.' It was a small routine for them that they had started not long after mutually deciding to try a relationship. They'd been together for three years so far.

Those three years had given them time to perfect their sex life. There was an endless list of things they had tried, taboos they had delved into. The most beautiful part about it though, was the fact that Regina never stopped surprising Emma and vice versa. While they knew each more than very well, things would arise during sex that sent shivers running down the others spine. It was refreshing to know they still had the element of surprise.

All was quiet in the house for the time being, all lights switched off and all doors locked. Upstairs in Regina and Emma's bedroom, the two women sat side by side on the bed, smiling at each other. They had been anticipating this from the moment they had woken up that morning. Regina's blouse was unbuttoned down to just below her bra and was hanging open. Emma's green eyes kept cutting down to stare at the top of Regina's breasts.

Emma's tank top laid crumpled on the floor, having been discarded a moment earlier when they had burst into the room with their mouths attached. The blonde leaned forward to capture Regina's lips in another kiss, Emma's tongue licking over Regina's bottom lip when she pulled away. She leaned her head down for a moment to place soft, lingering kisses on the tops of both of Regina's breasts. A breathy sigh escaped the darker woman when Emma's lips touched her skin.

Regina's fingers skimmed up Emma's side, leaving a path of goosebumps along the pale skin. Soon after those very fingers tangled in Emma's hair, gripping semi-tightly as Emma continued to assault her chest. The grip on Emma's hair tightened when the blonde took a satin covered nipple into her mouth, sucking on it through the fabric. Regina arched into Emma, pushing her closer to her chest. It was her way of begging for more without verbalizing it.

Emma quickly picked up the signal and bit down gently on Regina's hardened nipple. This earned an appreciative moan from the woman's mouth above her, making her grin as her hand moved up to squeeze on Regina's untouched breast. She palmed the mound and squeezed in sync with the biting of her nipple, making Regina arch even more and let out a louder moan. Emma continued this assaulting of her breasts for a moment longer before lifting her head back up and placing a chaste kiss to Regina's mouth.

"I think it's time for these to come off." Emma said, pulling on the buttons of Regina's blouse to pop them open. She shoved the fabric off of Regina's shoulders, kissing the woman again before she could answer. As the blouse fell to the bed, Emma's hands immediately sprang to the back of Regina's bra. She had it unsnapped and sliding the straps off Regina's shoulders in record time.

"Someone's eager." Regina growled, that husky, lust filled tone driving Emma wild like it always did.

"Eager to see your beautiful body? Hell yeah." As Emma said this, she palmed Regina's breast again. The taught nipple pressed against her hand sent shivers down to her core.

Regina moaned in appreciation, bending her neck slightly to nip at Emma's neck. When Emma squeezed, Regina sighed into the skin pressed against her mouth. Quickly she bit Emma lightly, sucking on her pale skin with a practiced ease. When she let with a pop, she looked down and smirked at the hickey she had just given Emma. She was proud of marking her girlfriend. It was like a visible sign telling everyone that she was taken. Not that anyone dared making moves on Emma anymore. Regina had put an end to that fairly quickly.

That was nothing to dwell on now though as they two women came together in a hungry kiss. Regina nipped and bit at Emma's bottom lip, taking it in between hers to suck on every now and then. It was a little move Regina knew drove Emma crazy. When they pulled apart after their oxygen ran out, there was a wicked smirk on Emma's lips.

"Lay back." Emma told her, giving Regina's shoulder a gentle nudge.

Regina eyed Emma for a moment before obliging the request and laying back. As she did, her skirt slid up a bit, revealing a little more of her thigh. Emma's smile grew wider as her eyes averted to the newly exposed skin. Lightly Emma skimmed her fingers from Regina's ankle up to the top of her thigh. Soon after, her mouth kissed the same path.

"You're such a tease." Regina breathed, looking down at her girlfriend with a small, yet frustrated smile on her face. Her arousal pooled quickly between her thighs, soaking her panties completely. The smile on Emma's face told her that the blonde already knew this.

"I live to tease you and then make you scream for me." Emma stated, giving Regina a sexy wink. The blonde crawled her way up the bed, laying next to Regina for a moment and bringing her mouth dangerously close to Regina's ear. "And this is only the beginning." Emma whispered, send a new wave of arousal washing through Regina's body.

Without another word, Emma trailed kisses down Regina's body. She started with her mouth, lingering there for a moment before moving down to her neck. There she left her own mark on Regina's skin, tongue flicking out to smooth over the marks her teeth had made. Emma then quickly moved to Regina's chest, sucking one nipple into her mouth to tease before moving to the other. The kisses after that trailed down to where her skirt began.

Emma moved to her knees, grinning down at Regina. "Turn over." She commanded, rolling her finger in circles until Regina turned over.

Suddenly Emma was placing kisses on Regina's back, leaving a line of wet spots down her back until Emma reached the zipper of her skirt. Regina had been expecting Emma to unzip her with her hands, but when she moved to turn her head, she caught the sight of Emma grabbing the zipper with her teeth.

"Ay, dios mio." Regina moaned as she strained to watch Emma unzip the skirt with her teeth. Emma's green eyes flickered up to her when those words fell from her mouth. That alone told her that Regina was highly turned on. The brunette had a tendency to speak Spanish when she became aroused, especially so when Emma was teasing her. When the zipper was full pulled down, Emma opted to use her hands to take Regina's skirt off. It was too tight for her to remove with her teeth.

"Now, as much I love the way your ass looks in this skirt…" Emma began, smirking widely. "I'd much rather see your ass without it. Beautiful view." With her last words, Emma tugged quickly on the skirt and pulled until she was able to slip it off of Regina's legs. Quickly she threw it to the floor and turned back to Regina.

Emma bit her lip, holding back the moan that wanted to escape as she saw the black thong Regina was wearing. She smacked Regina's left butt cheek, grinning widely as it jiggled. Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't find it in her not to like that.

Regina rested her head on the bed, sighing as she felt Emma's hands begin to knead the flesh of her ass. It started out gentle and soothing, Emma's hands pressing firmly into her and her thumbs rubbing clockwise motions into her soft skin. As time went on though, the massaging became deeper and rougher. Every now and then Regina would feel Emma place a kiss on one of her cheeks, sending a shot of pleasure straight to her core.

"Dios! Que se siente tan bien!" Regina breathed, writhing a little as the massage moved just a notch deeper. The way Emma was handling her was sending her into an aroused frenzy. Her nerve endings were on fire and they weren't even close to sex yet. Regina was sure Emma had lots of teasing in store for her.

"I love it when you do that." Emma commented, leaning up to kiss Regina's shoulder while she continued the massage.

"Para qué?" Regina shook her head, which was fuzzy with arousing emotions. "I mean, do what?"

"When you speak Spanish. You always speak it when I tease you. It's hot." Emma wiggled her eyebrows even though Regina couldn't see her.

"Well, that's what happens you tease me and turn me on so much, dear. I lose my head and the words just come out that way." Regina explained, a large smile blooming on her face.

"It's really a good thing I learned Spanish then." Emma chuckled, hands squeezing at Regina's ass roughly.

Regina tilted her ass up, moaning as she felt Emma squeeze one more time before switching back to massaging firmly.

Emma finished the massaging moments later, kissing both of Regina's cheeks before sliding her hands up to the thong. She hooked her fingers into the sides of them and then slide them down. Regina spread her legs a bit to give Emma better access to take them off. When she did so, Emma looked down to see just how soaked Regina's thong was. She smirked in approval when she was sure the panties had been ruined. With a flick of her wrist, the thong went flying in a random direction, landing on the floor without another care or thought.

"Turn over onto your back again." Emma requested, moving out of Regina's way as the older woman turned onto her back on again.

Regina was smiling up at Emma when their eyes connected. She was gloriously naked and Emma made her feel even more beautiful as those green eyes scanned Regina's exposed body.

"You know, I find it quite unfair to see that I'm naked and you are not." Regina commented, raising an immaculate eyebrow.

Emma chuckled, leaning over to hover her lips an inch from Regina's. "That's part of the teasing." She breathed, placing a tiny kiss on Regina's lips before pulling away.

"Oh, of course!"

Emma ignored Regina and smoothed her hand over Regina's flat stomach. Her hand swept down, coming dangerously close to Regina's pussy, but she moved away and ran her hand back up to a breast.

"Te quiero encima de mi." Regina's tone was demanding, but her husky tone had gone an octave lower. The brunette was beyond aroused by this point, but there was so much in store for her.

With a grin, Emma casually straddled Regina's hips, both hands palming Regina's breasts as she grinned down at her.

Regina placed her hands on top of Emma's, pressing her hands harder into her chest. "Bésame" The brunette whispered.

Emma trembled as the word hit her ears. There was no proper way to express how much Emma loved it when Regina spoke Spanish to her. After a quick second of enjoying the way that word rolled off of Regina's tongue, Emma leaned down to give her the kiss she wanted. Their chests pressed together, Emma being able to feel Regina's nipples through her bra. The kiss was deepened as Regina's tongue begged for entrance and Emma quickly obliged by opening her mouth to Regina. Their tongues battled, their kisses warm and wet and full of lust. Eventually they broke apart for air, both women breathing heavily.

"You think you're breathing heavy now, just wait until I'm through with you." Emma teased, tilting Regina's head to kiss the brunette's weak spot just below her ear.

Regina couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her when Emma's kiss lingered on her weak spot. It was just one of her many weak spots Emma had found. The blonde had a way of finding each and every one of them, and playing them to her advantage. This time was certainly no different. Emma move her mouth back to Regina's ear, tongue snaking out to lick at the hollow.

As Emma kissed a line down Regina's jaw and back to her mouth, Regina's hands became busy on their own as they made their way to the back of Emma's bra. She quickly had Emma's bra off and on the floor, hands immediately moving to massage Emma's perky breasts. Emma gave a happy little moan when Regina touched her, never unsatisfied with the way Regina did things to her. Emma leaned her head back and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Regina kneading and massaging her breasts so perfectly.

After a moment, Regina's hands trailed down Emma's stomach, scratching her way down and leaving little red marks behind. Emma opened her eyes and gazed down at Regina, grinning wickedly. When Regina looked up, brown met green and a smile spread across Regina's lips.

"Qué?" Regina questioned in a throaty tone, her hands gripping Emma's hips. The brunette was turned on past the point of caring what language she was speaking.

"Oh, nothing. You just look so good underneath me. So beautiful in all your naked glory." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and then winked, leaning down to kiss Regina's cleavage.

Just as Emma was sitting back up, Regina's hands began to work at the button on her jeans. She quickly popped it open and pulled down the zipper, revealing Emma's red boy shorts. Regina grinned, licking her lips as her fingers hooked onto the top of the boy shorts and pulled back, letting them go to smack against Emma's skin.

"Tome estas fuera. Ahora!" Regina demanded, hers hands moving around to Emma's back side to squeeze.

Emma wiggled her ass and chuckled, leaning down to place her hands on either side of Regina's head. Her blonde hair cascaded down and fell around their faces like a curtain. "You want my jeans off?" Emma questioned, brushing her lips teasingly against Regina's. Regina only nodded. "How bad?" Emma asked, always the insistent tease.

"Tan malo." Regina moaned, canting her hips up to prove a point.

Emma cracked an evil smile before kissing Regina's lips ever so lightly. "Well, if you want that so badly, then I guess I'll have to take them off."

With that, Emma rolled off of Regina and they both immediately missed the contact. Emma stood up on the floor, waiting until she saw Regina lean up on her elbows to watch. When she was satisfied with Regina's lust filled stare, Emma began to slowly roll her jeans down. She had to wiggle a bit to get them off of her ass, making a big show of it as she went. Eventually she kicked off the jeans, thus leaving her in only the boy shorts.

"Quítate eso." Regina said as she pointed to Emma's boys shorts.

Without a word, Emma hooked her thumbs under the fabric and slowly pulled them down, revealing her most secret place inch by inch. When she was bending over and had them down to her knees, Emma let them go to let the boy shorts drop, and she kicked them off to the side just as she had done with her jeans.

"Better?" Emma asked as she stood completely naked in front of Regina.

"Sí. Mucho mejor." Regina responded, licking her lips as her eyes raked hungrily over Emma's naked form.

With Regina's response, Emma's body lit up with energy. She quickly made her way back to the bed, straddling Regina's hips once again.

"More Spanish. You have no idea how much of a turn on that is coming from you." Emma confessed. She gently rocked her hips a bit, showing Regina just how much she had affected her.

"Yo le deseo tan malo. Soy mojado muy y caliente para usted en este momento." The words rolled off of Regina's tongue with such ease, sending a multitude of shivers down Emma's entire body.

Emma understood enough to know what Regina was saying, that only helped to bring her arousal to a new high. In a swift motion, Emma shifted so Regina's left leg was between her thighs. She moved her right leg to place against Regina's wet center, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

"Oh, you are wet. Jesus, Regina, you're soaked." Emma rolled her hips, pressing her leg harder into Regina as she slipped against Regina's leg. Both women moaned a little more loudly this time and it fueled Emma to continue the rolling of her hips. A shockwave of pleasure burst through their bodies until Emma stopped her hips and looked down at Regina. "As much as I love this, I'm sure you'll love this even better." Emma whispered.

A second later, Emma was moving down Regina's body, biting and kissing her all the way down until she reached her desired destination. Emma had herself comfortably situated between Regina's thighs, the brunette's unique smell hitting her nose. She licked her lips and moaned, breathing Regina in.

"You smell amazing." Emma breathed, making cool air brush against Regina's heated center.

Regina barely had the mind to breath out a 'gracias' as she focused on Emma just being there between her legs. Her mouth was so very close to where she wanted Emma most, but she had yet to touch her.

"Tócame. Quiero que me hagas gritar." Regina bucked her hips, trying to prove her point and make Emma do what she wanted. "Quiero gritar tu nombre!" Her voice was filled with need as her hands went down to tangle in Emma's hair.

Emma understood very well what it was Regina wanted. The words spilling from her mouth only served to make Emma's clit throb harder. She decided it was time to stop teasing and give the woman what she wanted before she spontaneously combusted. Using both her hands, Emma pushed Regina's legs a little further apart, opening her up for better access. Regina willingly moved her legs, anticipating greatly what was to come next.

The blonde snaked out her tongue, taking a long swipe at Regina's throbbing bundle of nerves. That move alone made Regina buck her hips and cry out in pleasure. Regina was swelled with need and wet to her core for Emma. Gently she placed her mouth over Regina's clit, covering it as her tongue rolled and swiped at it casually. It was as her tongue feasted on Regina that Emma began to suck delicately on Regina's clit, making the brunette writhe under her and squeeze tightly at her hair.

"Ay! Si!" Regina moaned, one hand tightly holding onto Emma's hair while the other tangled in the sheets beneath her.

Emma continued eating away at Regina's forbidden fruit, slowly building into a rougher fucking. She slipped her middle finger into Regina's entrance with ease. Emma twisted and pushed that finger into Regina once before adding a second. She corkscrewed her fingers roughly and curled them up, making sure she hit Regina's sweet spot. As Emma continued these moves and kept her mouth permanently attached to Regina's bundle of nerves, Regina began to cry out even more.

"Su lengua se siente increíble!" Regina praised Emma, hips rolling in time with Emma's tongue. "Me vuelves loca!" The older woman continued with her moan, Spanish words spilling from her mouth and sometimes ending in breathy moans. Emma was sure she was going pleasantly crazy from hearing Regina moan that way.

Emma soon added a third finger, moving back to a slow pace as she did. It didn't stay that way for long though as she picked up her speed and drove into Regina deeper. She made sure her tongue worked her bundle of nerves as well, making Regina's legs tremble as pleasure rippled through her body.

"Si! Ay, dios! Si! Mas duro, Emma! Mas duro!" Regina's moans were becoming louder, her words bouncing around the room.

Without hesitation, Emma obliged Regina's requests, driving her fingers deeper and harder into her lover and sucking harder on her swollen clit. A thought came to Emma as she continued pleasuring her girlfriend, the wheels of her mind turning and giving her a wicked thought. Emma stopped everything she was doing, moving away from Regina and off of the bed. Regina looked pissed, slinging obscenities in Spanish at her she was towards the walk-in closet.

"Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve aquí! Emma!" Regina shouted, but the blonde continued to ignore her as she dug through the closet.

Eventually Regina became silent, lying there with her face turning red. She was aggravated. She had been left without being fully pleasured and Emma refused to answer her. However, Emma finally emerged from the closet and all of Regina's anger fell away as she saw just exactly what Emma had been doing.

The blonde made her way over to the bed, a greedy little grin on her face as she stood at the end of the bed. Emma raised an eyebrow as she watched Regina's nearly black eyes travel down her body and to the phallus hanging from her hips. With one hand on her hip, Emma took her right hand and brought it to her breast, squeezing it lightly. Trailing with ease and making her arms muscles roll, she eased her hand downwards and towards her torso. Emma's hand continued to crawl until it reached the object jutting from her hips. She took it in her hand and rubbed up and down once, twice, three times before her eyes met Regina's again.

"Ay, carajo!" Regina blurted, dilated eyes going wide as she took in the size.

"Nine inches too big for you?" Emma questioned, teasing Regina even further. She knew very well Regina liked the bigger sizes.

Regina shook her head vigorously in denial. A pink tongue came out to lick at plump lips, her pretty, white teeth biting at her bottom lip in arousal.

"Métemelo!" Regina pleaded, her aroused state starting to become unbearable. "Por favor!" Her voice was thick with need, making Emma shiver in delight from head to toe. "Hazme sudar!"

"Oh, you want this so badly don't you?" Emma was taking so much delight from seeing Regina so unhinged, even before she'd truly fucked her.

"Si! Si! Dios! Por favor? Ahora!" Regina's mouth was completely dry as she pleaded with Emma. If the way she was pleading and the way her body was flushed didn't tell Emma she needed her, Regina wasn't sure what would.

"Mmm. I think you're ready." Emma hummed. And before Regina could say anymore, the blonde crawled onto the bed and menacingly made her way over to Regina on hands and knees. Emma was stalking her prey, being the lion ready to devour her meal. It was a role reversal no one would ever believe.

Emma reached out and spread Regina's legs wide, her hands gently rubbing the inside of Regina's well toned thighs. She immediately situated herself between Regina's thighs, finding she was absolutely comfortable there. Regina shook with anticipation, watching every move Emma was making. With her left hand on lifting up Regina's right leg, Emma took her right hand and guided the fake cock to Regina's entrance. Smoothly, and with slow motions, Emma rubbed the object up and down the length of Regina's slick folds.

"Basta!" Regina's voice was strained to the point of fuzziness. "Todo mi cuerpo! Me joda!"

Emma chanced one more stroke before placing the phallus back where she had intended it to be all along. Without any warning though, the blonde pushed her hips forward and sent the toy sliding into Regina. She pushed until every bit of it was surrounded by Regina's inner walls.

"Ay, papi!" The older woman cried out, one hand shooting back to clutch at the headboard of their bed.

It was at this moment that Emma wished she could feel Regina's walls contracting around her. She focused on the pleasured look on Regina's face though and had to grin. Emma pulled her hips back and then pushed forward once more, setting up a smooth rhythm as she grabbed Regina's hips and held on tightly. Regina's moans filled the room, one spilling out of her mouth after another. The brunette buried the back of her head into the pillow as she lifted her hips up slightly. That move alone made Emma push even deeper into.

"Mas fuerte, Emma." Regina urged, rolling her hips in time with Emma's motions. "Harder." She clarified, making sure Emma was understanding. She needed it rougher, needed Emma to practically manhandle her into an orgasm.

"I got it the first time. I promise." Emma breathed, leaning her upper body forward and putting more force into her pushing. After only a minute, she shoved Regina's legs up further with hers, bringing the lower half of their bodies closer together. Regina's legs hooked over Emma's shoulders as the blonde bent down further. With every bit of strength she had, Emma fucked Regina as hard as she could.

"Si, asi... Asi me gusta! Qué rico!" Regina moaned in sheer appreciation and satisfaction. Emma was giving her exactly what she needed.

When Emma pushed further into Regina and picked up her speed, the sound of Regina's moans grew higher and louder. That alone was satisfactory for Emma. It was a hell of an ego boost to know she could do this to her. The sound of Emma's hips smacking against Regina's mixed with the brunette's sounds of pleasure sounded throughout the room and most of the house. If they had had a mind to even think of it, they would have been thankful Henry was not at home.

Emma dropped her head down to suck on Regina's neck, leaving behind more than one more as she moved to different places. As one of Regina's hands held on tightly to the headboard, the other tangled into Emma's messy blond hair and pulled. Emma's head snapped back and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling as Regina found the mind to bite at her neck. This only spurred Emma on in giving Regina the best fucking of her life.

Regina was dangerously close to climax, teetering on the very edge and tumbling towards the free fall. Just when her loudest moan yet ripped from her throat, Emma stopped her thrusting and pulled out. Before she even had time to think to protest, Regina was flipped onto her stomach and demanded to climb onto her hands and knees. The brunette's body was practically on autopilot and she complied with the request, only one thing on her mind; reaching climax and have the best fucking orgasm a woman could have. Emma was the only one who could give it to her, the only one able to make her become so unhinged.

When Regina was in position, Emma grabbed her hips and slammed her back into the large toy. Regina reared her head back and let the moans fly from her mouth yet again. Emma continued the same pace and depth she had been giving before. The blonde's left hand scratched at Regina's back, leaving angry red marks in its wake. The slight pain of the scratches only served to bring even more pleasure rocketing through Regina's tense body.

Bringing her lips close to Regina's ear, Emma grinned as she whispered a request into Regina's ear. "Rub you clit for me. I just know you're so very close."

Regina nearly toppled over trying to bring a hand to her clit. Emma's voice went straight from her ear and to the very core of her, bringing her climax just that much closer. The brunette managed to keep herself up with one arm, with Emma's help of course, as she rubbed intensely at her throbbing bundle of nerves. Emma ran her hand up Regina's back until it was tangled in dark locks, pulling hard as she pumped her hips as timely as a metronome and as strongly as an ox.

It took one more hard swipe over Regina's clit and one more thrust of Emma's hips to send Regina falling quickly over the edge of toe curling pleasure.

"Me vengo! Me vengo! Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" The languages mixed as Regina's orgasm hit her harder than she'd ever experienced before. Her dark eyes rolled into the back of her head and a long, vocal chord straining moan escaped her.

Emma's slowly began to wind down her thrusts, helping Regina ride down her high. When Regina's moan stopped and her fists unclenched the sheets below them, Emma stopped all together and pulled out. Regina immediately missed the feeling of Emma being inside her. However, she was pacified as she fell onto her back and Emma fell into her. Their sweaty bodies melded together, each woman breathing heavily.

In separate displays of affection, Regina ran her hands languidly up and down Emma's back as Emma placed lazy, random kisses on Regina's shoulder. There was a smile on both of their faces and they continued to catch their breaths.

"That was….**the** most amazing sex…." Regina breathed, letting the sentence linger as she sucked in a steadying breath.

Emma chuckled lightly as she rolled off of Regina and onto her back. "Pretty sure that's an understatement."

Both laughed for a moment before they fell silent, Emma grabbing Regina to bring her closer to her body. Pale arms wrapped around a darker body, an intimate moment of affection reserved just for the two of them. Eventually their breathing was timed together, chests moving up and down together as if it had been happening their entire lives. Regina was very close to falling asleep when Emma's soft voice hit her ears.

"I'm pretty sure neither one of us are getting back to work today." Emma said with a large smile on her face.

Regina shook her head, energy coming back to her as she pushed herself up and smirked down at Emma. "Oh, certainly not. I've yet to use this on you." As the words fell from Regina's mouth in the sultry sexy tone, she grabbed at the toy still hanging from Emma's hips and pulled on it. "Time for round two."

* * *

**This is for those of you who have been reading this thinking "Da fuck is Regina saying?" LOL! -**

**Mas duro **- Harder

**Si, asi... Asi me gusta **- Yes, like that... I like that

**Quiero que me hagas gritar **- I want you to make me scream

**Quiero gritar tu nombre **- I want to scream your name

**Mas fuerte, Emma **- Harder, Emma

**Te quiero encima de mi **- I want you on top of me

**Tome estas fuera. Ahora**. - Take these off. Now.

**Yo le deseo tan malo. Soy mojado muy y caliente para usted en este momento. **- I want you so bad, I'm very hot and wet for you right now...

**Sí! Me joda! **- Yes! Fuck me!

**Me vuelves loca **- You drive me crazy

**Ay, qué rico **- Ah, that feels so good

**Tan malo **- So bad

**Me vengo **- I'm cumming

**Su lengua se siente increíble **- Your tongue feels amazing.

**Quítate eso **- Take it off

**Si. Mucho mejor. **- Yes. Much better.

**Tocame** - touch me

**Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve aquí! **- What are you doing? Come back here!

**Ay, carajo! **- Oh, fuck!

**Métemelo! **- Put it in me

**Por favor! **- Please! (Though I'm entirely sure that's a given. XD)

**Hazme sudar **- Make me sweat!

**Basta** - Stop it!

**Todo mi cuerpo - My body is yours! **


End file.
